Promises
by AlwaysSandcastles
Summary: A promise can be broken by anything but trusting in their heart can't be broken. Barney and Robin have the discussion they never had because both are too scared to put their feelings for each other on the line. Wedding day convo of what should have been said all along.


This story had escaped me a bit, this was supposed to be shorter but it went on to take a mind of its own. This takes place the day of B/R's wedding they talk about everything that's been on their minds recently before they official become husband and wife. This should have been a much bigger deal on the show but now it's just a one shot story of what I think should have been talked about between them.

* * *

Escaping from the church window isn't as easy as it looks but Robin thinks she can make it to the ground easily if she can ditch her shoes and wear her flats but then she realized that she's in her wedding dress and decided to try and use her veil attached to the pole on the side of the building to climb down it so her dress doesn't get damaged. Cause you know, it's very expensive plus Barney did help her pay for it... Well, at least he's good with one thing. Other things she's still questioning, is he reliable?, can she go to him for things?, can she talk to him like she does with Lily or with Ted? Can she be with this man for the rest of her life without over thinking or questioning his actions or words?.

These are all the things she's been worried about ever since a few weeks ago when everything about this wedding overwhelmed her to the point of her nervous breakdown in Central Park the other day. Can she really marry a man she can't trust or is it more of the fact that marriage is a frightening thing especially when you're marrying a guy who has a past of womanizing and not being committed and honest to the girls he's dating or hitting on? It's just so confusing and everything's starting to come to head now that the wedding is only an hour away.

She is about to get married in less than an hour but she can't help thinking that it might be a mistake to not only get married but to be with Barney who lied to her through out their engagement and before that. Can she be with the man who she can't trust enough to be honest with her?

As she graces the ground below her feet she wonders if she really should bail on her wedding. Even with all the stress of this day and everything that's been on her mind recently she does know one thing. That being single isn't what she wants anymore but being with Barney for the rest of her life is the most scary thing she's every thought of doing.

Barney tries to reason with himself before trying to make his own escape from his room window. It isn't a big drop down and doesn't look hard to do from up here in his dressing room. But, all he can think about is how scared he is of marriage. Marrying Robin isn't scary to him, being with her isn't scary to him either. It's getting married that's the most scariest thing he'll ever do. Only a few months ago he decided not to ever get married EVER but now that all changed... He doesn't know how he got here but there is one thing he does know. He loves Robin more than anything or anyone.

As he landed safely on the church grounds he wonders how Robin is doing. She seemed okay, confident about marrying him all weekend and wants to go check on her. However, it's too late to do that now since he's already outside.

It looks like it's about to rain when they are both hit the solid ground. While wondering which way to run, he spots her underneath the church arch looking like she's about to run away herself.

"Robin?" He didn't think she would actually do this but it's happening. They are both running away from this crazy weekend and from each other. "Robin, hold on a sec will you." Barney ran over to Robin before she could run away from him. It is starting to rain heavily so Robin can't run in her heels without falling down and/or getting wet.

It's only a half hour till their ceremony, both are having second thoughts about marriage."Barney. I-I can't do this." She first tells him trying to see what his reaction will be.

"This? This what?" Barney knew what she was thinking about. He just wants to hear it from her mouth.

"This wedding. Barney, I'm so scared." She stops and takes a deep breath.

"I know, I am too. But we can get through this. I know this weekend has been stressful on both of us and I know we aren't the committed/married people that Marshall and Lily are. But, I do want to marry you." He tries to tell her that his running away from their wedding isn't because of how he feels about her. It's about everything else but her.

"I'm scared about us not working again. I mean I love you but with all the lies and things I've seen and heard I don't think you respect me or our relationship." This almost brings her to tears, she hates herself for thinking and then saying this to his face but she needs to know if he can be dependable and honest with her about everything.

"What? You're saying you don't trust me to be faithful to you?" This wasn't the thing he thought about hearing from her it's an honest but odd question to ask.

"Yes, you have lied to me, you kept things from me and you seem distant. Like you aren't invested in our relationship or marriage." Now Robin's in tears with the way she said this and the way he's looking at her right now. She hates when he has this concerned but mad face of his. It has been a while since he's made that expression. Now she wants to take back what she just said.

"That isn't true Robin. I am invested in our marriage, I want to marry you. I love you. Why would you ask such things?" Barney kept the distance from Robin as she looks away sadly and regretfully.

"Because, you lied to me for weeks before we got engaged and then you lied and kept the rehearsal dinner you threw for me. What if you continue to keep things from me while being married? I can't be married to anyone if they lie to me." Barney saw the things he did for as romantic, a sweet romantic gesture to get her back cause he knew she was in love with him. He only gave her a little nudge to admit she wants to be with him. And, the rehearsal dinner was his tribute to her. Her Canadian roots, and it's what she wanted but couldn't get to have for their wedding.

"I did all those things to make you happy Robin. They weren't lies, I did those things to show you how I care and love you. I 100% love you, and want to make you happy why is that a concern?" Great, now he's mad and she regrets asking this.

"Because you never showed up to the park when I asked you to come help me find my locket." Robin knew this was a stupid thing to bring up especially now of all times but she has to know. "Robin, you were the one who didn't tell me what you were looking for or that it was important to you. But, I did show up, but then I saw you with Ted holding his hand. So I left before I got to angry with him for butting into our relationship again."

"Again? He butted in to our relationship again how is this all about Ted? I didn't ask you to bring him up in this conversation." Robin is back to being mad again this was not going great for either of them.

"You tell me? Why is Ted always trying to ruin our relationship and why don't you ever tell me the things you want to?" Barney does love Robin but at the moment he's pissed off at what she's bringing up to him at this time.

Now she can see what she hasn't been seeing from him for a couple of weeks. He's being honest with her, he isn't happy about everything that has been happening but talking this through now is good for them and their marriage. Ted isn't the issue here, it's her? She feels terrible for not trusting him enough or explaining things to him. He should really not be trusting her instead she's standing here in tears trying to control her emotions. She wants to explain and apologize to him but before she can the church bells go off ringing that it's 15 minutes till the ceremony.

"I'm so sorry Barney I didn't realize that you came to me that day in the park. I should have explained why I was there and what I needed to find. It wasn't your fault it was mine, because I had a huge meltdown that day my mind was all over the place with a billion questions I couldn't answer or begin to understand. Plus, I also had other things on my mind that whole week it was a really stressful and long week for me. I didn't mean to upset you." Robin wipes her tear stained face and puts her left hand on Barney's left shoulder as a way to say she's sorry.

"I feel like you don't tell me the more serious things Robin. I mean I am your fiance, I have a right to know what you're thinking. I know we aren't the biggest talkers but I thought I meant something to you. Why was Ted with you that day in the park?" Barney calmed down a little from his anger but he still wants to know.

"I needed someone to help me find my locket. I called you but you were too busy playing laser tag with my father to help me so I called Ted because Marshall and Lily were too bust packing for Italy." Robin paused now realizing that she should have explained the real reason why she wanted to find that locket to him when she called him. But, she was so in a panic that she didn't think to explain things further to him before hanging up on him.

"Then why didn't you tell me on the phone why the locket was so important to you? I would've come sooner but I did come you just didn't know." Now they're getting somewhere with this conversation it's nice to just talk to each other and get it all out in the open. They aren't the biggest confronter's of feelings but their actions should speak more louder than feelings now that they're about to get married.

"I know, the locket is more of a family/Scherbatsky thing. It was my something old, I wanted to wear it so that our marriage will last. But, I couldn't find it so I'm okay about that now. I realize all those lies you told me wasn't just to lie to me it was to make me happy. Truth is. I am happy Barney. Happier than I ever been before. I love you." She finishes, he smiles lightly at the ground below his feet not mad at her anymore. In fact he's grateful that he ran into her because they both just needed to talk to stop their emotions from getting the better of their minds.

"I love you too... But, before we get married let's make a promise that we CAN always talk to each other and tell each other everything because if we can talk like this when we were friend then we can most certainly talk to each other while being married cause that's what married people do." Barney hoped that from this moment on they will be honest with each other and tell each other what they want to before jumping to conclusions. This way they can make their marriage last it's what they always feared would break them apart. Honesty!

"Okay, deal once we're married everything that we hold back from each other will be talked about. Even if it's the most stupid or scariest question we will talk before anything else." Barney smiled and pulled her into him kissing her sweetly and quickly on the lips before breaking apart the kiss.

"We should get back inside. They all must be wondering we're we are." Barney took her hand and lead her back inside the church where they were greeted by Lily, Ted, Marshall and Robin's father.

"Hi, guys we have been looking all over for you." Lily saw them outside talking and was watching them but she won't say that right now. "Where were you?" She asked giving them an innocent smile.

"We were just talking but we are ready to get married." Robin smiled at her best friend and then to her almost husband. He nods his head and smiles at his soon to be wife.

"Well, then let's get you two married." Lily led the way inside the church to the aisle when they began the march to the end of it where they're greeted by Sam.

"Welcome everyone, friends, family we are gathered here today to witness two very special people in my life become one very special person in my life. My son in law Barney, and his beautiful bride Robin embarking on a new adventure of marriage. We are gathered here today to witness two people I've gotten to know in the last few years. When I got to know Barney and his friends I thought he was a bit weird." The guests all start laughing at this. "But, then someone pointing something out to me. She said to me 'he can be a little out there but he had been going through somethings but he means well." He looks at Robin and she smiles at him remembering the conversation they had when she first met Sam. "Barney is one of the best people I know. His friends and family do care a whole lot about him but most of all I saw the way Robin looked at him that day. I could tell that she really loved him then. And, now they are here in this lovely church standing for you about to love one another for the rest of their lives.

They have written some vows they want to speak out so Barney you can go first." Barney had already decided on simple but sweet. Writing these vows wasn't easy at first but once they talked a little while ago he realized the only thing that he needs to tell her is that he loves her and he will always be honest with her about everything that needs to be talked about. And, Robin did the same. She told him that she has loves him from the moment she saw him. But, told herself not to go there because she knew who he was back then according to the gang he was just Barney Stinson the player of the city. But, to her he was just a lonely, lost and sad guy just like she is. It's what she found interesting about him, it's what they have in common. She told him she didn't understand why the other guys didn't like him much but once she got to know him better she saw a whole other side of him. The awesome, sweet, caring, nice, wonderful guy she fell in love with.


End file.
